


Baekhyun/You One-Shots

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Baekhyun/You one-shots~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baekhyun/You One-Shots

Your first encounter had an uncanny resemblance to the fairy tale of ‘Rapunzel’.

You had just been sent to your room after starting a petty argument with your mum. ‘Back chatting’ was most definitely unaccepted in your house.

To let some steam off, you took a seat on a plump cushion in the alcove situated next to the window; your comfort zone.

Leaning your head against the steamed up glass, you stared from behind the barrier of your room out into the gloomy, cold day. Your eyes wandered to the block of houses opposite your own as your headache began to dissipate with thanks to the soothing coldness against your forehead.

As you scaled down the building, you caught sight of a sweet looking guy with wispy, dark brown hair sitting plainly on a bench net to the quiet roadside. You thought he was crazy for being outside when the weather was this drab.

But he was watching you.

Slightly startled by this, your eyes widened with realization. You couldn't help but blush and return his smile as you then quickly turned away and jumped onto your bed to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

And that was it.

The following night, you caught yourself once again sitting in the same spot, staring at the empty bench where the mysterious guy had previously been sitting.

You had been having recurring thoughts throughout the day of if you would ever see his kind eyes again. You had even been told off by your school teachers for daydreaming and not paying attention in class.

Without realizing of your drowsiness from the long day, your eyes began to flutter shut as you fell into a deep slumber sat in your cosy little alcove, listening to the melodic chimes emanating from the earphones plugged into your phone.

It was around 1 o’clock when you awoke to a loud smack against your window directly to your left-hand side.

Your phone had turned off after running out of battery from listening to your music tracks all night since falling asleep.

Confused, you yanked your ear buds from their place and looked around the room and out of the window, looking for an answer.

Nothing.

As you stood and turned to head to your comfy bed, another thud.

You stopped on the spot.

WHAT ON EARTH?

Opening the window as far as it would go; you peered down and spotted him.

‘I-it’s late,’ was all you could muster up. Although, you shouldn't be too surprised; Seoul was always thriving during the night as well as the day.

‘I need company. I won’t be going home anytime soon… I accidentally locked myself out…’ He shuffled on the spot as he arched his head back to look at you.

You sniggered.

Of course it was an ‘accident’.


End file.
